


Flash

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-101. Brian working on his Gus donation. A glimpse of fate helps him along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

You’ve never had trouble getting off in your life. Fuck, you could teach a class.

But your cock and hand have never met under quite these circumstances. Jerking off is not supposed to have any purpose other than pleasure, and now Lindsay’s fucked that up.

Your head swarms with orgies of hot guys ready to help. Dropping to their knees to take you in their mouths. Bending over, offering their asses for inspiration.

But these images are not enough to overpower the horror of why you’re really doing this. To create a fucking _life_.

You try to sell it as the ultimate in narcissism. Little person who looks like you. Sounds cool, as long as you don’t have to actually spend time with it.

You’re a fucking brilliant ad man but can’t bullshit yourself.

You stroke, you pull, fruitlessly. Until, from nowhere, a flash…

Ivory skin, slender body. Beautiful dick and perfect round ass. Blue eyes, innocence and desire. The most fucking gorgeous mouth. Blond hair lit like the sun.

Not your usual type. But you’re shaking, and you’ve filled the cup.

When you see him again, the night your son is born, you’ll know only that you want him.


End file.
